


I'm Your Boy

by BooksandKpop



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Based on the pairings in their debut music video, I feel so bad for Kevin because I made him all alone, I was struck with sudden inspiration, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Unresolved Ending, implied suicidal thoughts, it's going to be awful but sure look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Love at first sight was when you saw your soulmate.Not everyone had one, some people had more than one, but you always knew.The story of five soulmate couples meeting.





	1. Music brings people together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangyeon/Jacob 
> 
> ft Kevin

You never knew when you were going to meet your soulmate. There were hundreds of stories out there, people who bumped into one another at the bus stop, those who crossed paths at work, some people even had met their soulmate before and it was only seeing them again that they realised. When you turned sixteen, you could meet your soulmate. All it took was a glimpse of their face and your heart would know. Not everyone had a soulmate, some people went their whole lives without meeting them but it didn't mean they were unhappy. Some couples found out they had another soulmate, which was not uncommon but you didn't hear about them as much. There were people who claimed they didn't care, people who refused to travel because they didn't want to meet their destined other half. And of course, there were people who would do anything to find the one. But what mattered was, you always knew from the moment you saw them, that they were your soulmate.

Sangyeon was never one to give too much thought to who his soulmate was. His parents were soulmates, but he didn't feel like that made him want to meet his soulmate more than anyone else. When he turned sixteen his aunts and uncles all told him to make sure to look at everyone he met, because you never could tell who your soulmate would be until you saw them. He nodded and smiled, and laughed when his cousins told him to go stare into every classroom at school just in case he had missed his soulmate there before. It was all in good fun, there was no real pressure there, and for that he was very grateful.

When he first met Kevin Moon, he thought maybe he was his soulmate. The younger boy was a transfer student from Canada and his heart fluttered a little at his smile. But they weren't fated to be, even though Sangyeon thought he was very cute. They became good friends, bonding over their love of music. Kevin could play the piano and was learning to play the drums, Sangyeon loved to sing and write lyrics. He joked one day that they should form a band, and Kevin laughed and agreed. They started just for fun, meeting up in Kevin's house where he had a drum kit in his room. It wasn't serious, just an excuse for them to get together. While Sangyeon would use the time to study or do homework, Kevin practiced his drums and had fun annoying the older of the two when he was trying to focus. 

It was a bit of an out-of-the-blue suggestion that the younger boy had one day, that maybe they should ask someone else to join their band. Sangyeon laughed and told him they would have to be an actual band first before they added more members. But Kevin was insistent, he said that he had the perfect person in mind. Another Canadian student, he had just transferred and his parents and Kevin's were friends. His name was Jacob, he could play the guitar and had a gorgeous singing voice. The younger was so persuasive that eventually he gave in, what would be the harm in making another friend.

They met up on a Saturday in Kevin's house as usual, greeting the younger boy's parents he quickly rushed to where he could hear his friend practising away. He had a bit of work to do and hoped that Kevin would leave him in peace. Of course it was too much to ask for, the younger boy playing just as loud and yelling for Sangyeon to join in with his vocals. Laughing he threw a pillow at his friend's head, his heart was light despite the stress of school and he had the younger to thank for that. Kevin called him out on his bad aim and teased him about being a nerd for studying so much. Laughing, Sangyeon sprang up off the bed and started to chase him around the small space of his room, trying not to knock over the drum kit.

Kevin was laughing and begging for mercy, but Sangyeon was having none of it. He was determined to catch his friend and pin him down and tickle him until he was truly sorry. Just then they heard a knock on the door before it opened and someone peaked in, whoever it was laughed and came into the room closing the door behind him. Kevin waved Sangyeon off for a momentary truce and went over to greet their visitor. A little out of breath from their messing around, Sangyeon looked up and caught sight of who had come in.

And he felt his heart stop.

Because the boy who was walking in was beautiful in a way he had never seen before. There was a smile on his face that made Sangyeon's chest tighten and his voice when he greeted Kevin caused his head to spin. They clasped hands and bumped chests like Sangyeon always saw foreign students doing, but seeing this new boy being so close to his friend had his stomach twisting in knots. There was a guitar case on his back and he realised, this much be Jacob. The one who was supposed to join their "band" at Kevin's request.

His soulmate.

Jacob hadn't looked at him yet, too focused on chatting with Kevin with an angelic smile on his face, but Sangyeon knew. This was something he had never felt before, and he was sure it was what everyone described when they met their soulmate. All he needed now was for this boy to look at him, so he could know for sure. And he finally glanced over to see Sangyeon standing there staring, and his own face morphed into one of recognition. 

Confused at the sudden loss of a smile on Jacob's face, he turned around to look at Sangyeon who was standing there in an equal state. He scratched his head with his drumsticks and his eyes flicked between his two friends before everything clicked. 

They were soulmates. 

And as he laughed and pushed the pair of them together so they could make actual introductions, he felt his heart twist painfully. Because everyone he knew was meeting their destined other-half, even his friends were made for one another, and still, he hadn't found the one.


	2. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjae/Younghoon

Hyunjae was sure he was one of those people who didn't have a soulmate. Plenty of people told him he was only young and not to get discouraged, but he felt it in his bones. He didn't have someone out there destined to be with him, there was no one he would ever see and feel his heart constrict with affection. For his friends and family he put on a brave face, they didn't need to know how hard he found it to smile. Not when everyone around him was happy with their soulmate, and he was left all alone.

One day he decided to just leave it all behind. There was nothing in his heart but despair, and he knew no one would ever be able to change that. So he cut and died his hair black, and he dressed up as if he was going out. No one questioned where he was going that night, they knew he loved to dance. As he waved them goodbye he felt a pang of sorrow in his heart, they would be hurt but they would have their soulmate to get them through. 

He walked down empty streets in the cold winter night, he had no jacket but there was no need for one. Soon he wouldn't feel anything at all, why ruin a perfectly good coat. As he walked, he reflected on everything he had been through up until this point and wondered why he didn't have someone. Why was he not good enough to have a soulmate out there to care for him and love him unconditionally? Hyunjae supposed that if soulmates were truly two halves of a whole, he wouldn't want one anyway. If there was someone out there who thought just like him, they probably weren't around anymore, not if they felt the things he did. He wouldn't want someone else to have to go through what he did.

As he passed by a rundown motel in the backstreets of the city, another figure was walking towards him. He put his head down so the man wouldn't see his face, no need for anyone to know who he was when in an hour it would all be over. The taller was staring at the wall of the motel anyway, he looked lost in his own world so probably didn't even notice him. And the fact that even a stranger in the dead of night didn't want to know him made Hyunjae decide he really was doing the right thing. But as the last thing he would do in his life, he defiantly lifted his head to look the other in the eye as he passed.

And his face was blank and his eyes were lifeless, and he was beautiful.

They continued to pass by, carried on by their momentum, but there was a pain in his chest and he had to stop. His heart was on fire and his lungs were burning and for the first time in what felt like forever, Hyunjae truly felt something. He turned to see the man once more and found him staring right back. Only his face was no longer blank but animated in surprise and his eyes had a sparkle of life, and he was even more beautiful.

Hyunjae couldn't help casting his eyes over the man's perfect features and fashionable clothes, he was dressed in a heavy jacket against the cold but there was no longer a biting chill in the air. And as he looked at the tall figure in front of him, he recognised his face. A boy from his class who had moved away when they were fifteen, to somewhere else in the country for his parents work. 

Younghoon, his soulmate.

He felt the burning in his chest back again and had to remember to breathe, he had been staring and the gorgeous man in front of him for so long he had stopped. Then the other swallowed and moved towards him, he felt it too. Whatever this was, this feeling of connection, there was no denying the pull. They were soulmates for sure, nothing else could explain the feeling of longing in his chest. He didn't want to break the eye contact, but the taller boy pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear.

And they would be okay because now they both felt alive once more. And they moved into the run-down motel they had stopped outside and reconnected in new ways. Hyunjae found his soulmate, he had known him before and the ache in his chest had been from losing him already. They made promises under the darkness that surrounded them that they would never leave each other again.


	3. Skater Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q/Eric

Dance made everything better. When he felt sad or angry or stressed he could dance and all those feelings would be lost under the beat of the music. Some days were worse than others, and today was one of those days because it seemed like everything was going wrong. First not getting the part in the musical in school, then his best friend meeting her soulmate and skipping out on lunch to eat with them instead, and finally arriving home to his parents yelling and arguing again. It was a bad day, and so Changmin wanted to dance. He left everything else behind, only bringing his mp3 and earphones to listen to music as he wandered. 

Down the main street he had to walk keeping himself in check as the bass pounded in his ears blocking out all other sounds, but when he turned into quiet side alleys he could finally move the way he wanted. Collapsing onto a bench to take a breath he felt free, no pressure to perform well or meet the one. His parents were not soulmates, Changmin wondered would things be different if they were. Everyone was meeting their soulmate and they were all leaving him behind, he didn't want to meet his. No one other person should be able to have so much control over you, it took away your identity as a singular person. And so when everyone else asked about soulmates he just rolled his eyes and danced.

The beat changed and Changmin couldn't sit still any longer, he got up and let his body move to the beat and the rhythm. Music was the only thing he would ever let control him. So he moved and danced, expelling all his frustrations through movement. He let all his passion and his desires flow through his body as he danced in the cramped alley. It was still bright out but soon the sun would start to set and he couldn't stay out for long. So with what little time he had, he would use it. 

 

Eric moved as quick as he could, weaving his way around bins and swerving around tight corners to get to his usual spot. It was quiet as always down the alley he had discovered while running one day. It wasn't the worst he had found, and it was always deserted at just the right times. Careful not to drop his stolen goods he flipped up his skateboard and checked once more the coast was clear. He felt that food and drink always tasted better when you didn't pay for it, although most other people disapproved of his methods for feeding himself. It didn't matter, he didn't care what anyone else thought as long as he got away with it.

If he had a soulmate though, he probably would end up having to change his habits. They wouldn't approve of his petty crime, and if they were his soulmate he would have to care what they thought. So Eric didn't want to meet them, whoever they were. He was perfectly fine by himself anyway, always had been. Soulmates just messed things up anyway, his parents weren't soulmates but they were happy. Until his dad met his actual soulmate that is, and left them all alone to be with her instead. 

Shrugging off the negative thoughts, he fixed his fringe in a dirty street mirror. The wind had messed his hair a little, but the new colour still looked good he thought. Less chance of someone recognizing him now, and it wasn't like he used his money to pay for it. Using his skateboard as a bench he finally sat down to eat his burger, the concrete was cold and dirty and these were newly shoplifted jeans. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the solitude while eating, crowds were fine but he preferred to spend time alone.

 

Changmin wasn't looking where he was dancing towards, just trusting his reflexes wouldn't let him fall over or into anything. Pouring his all into the moonwalk he had perfected for the stupid musical, he knew he was good. They were stupid for not picking him, his parents were stupid for fighting and his friend was the most stupid for choosing a new soulmate over years of friendship. He was better off alone anyway. The music in his ears was so loud and he was so focused, he hadn't realised there was anyone else in the alley with him. But yet when he spun around he came face to face with a younger boy sitting on the ground eating a burger.

The rhythm of his heart changed tempo, it was no longer controlled by the music.

He pulled out his earphone, and as he looked into the surprised face staring up at him, he realised. This was his soulmate, the one he never wanted to meet. And his chest was uncomfortably tight and his head was ringing. He wanted to leave but he found himself frozen in place.

Because Eric was staring up at the most handsome boy he had ever seen, and he couldn't think straight. His burger hovered inches from his mouth but he had lost his appetite. This dancer who had smoothly appeared in front of him was making him feel things he never thought he would. This was his soulmate, and he hated that he couldn't hate him.

There was a lot they would have to talk about he supposed, but at least they had the privacy to do so. The world wasn't going to force them to be in love, but they both already knew they would be.


	4. Train to Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haknyeon/Sunwoo

It was late and dark, and Sunwoo couldn't go home. After everything that had just happened, the place he once called home wouldn't welcome him anyway. That competition had been his last chance to win some money to bring back and pay for his keep, but he blew it. And now he was left with nowhere to go in the middle of the night, because if he went back with no money he wouldn't be in any state to leave again. So instead he just boarded the first train that arrived, with his hood up and earphones in he just prayed no one would bother him. It was empty fortunately, so he just sat and contemplated everything he had just lost.

 

Haknyeon boarded the empty train carriage headed for who knows where with just his stereo and a jacket. It was the reason for all his misery and yet he couldn't bear to leave it behind. If he had known sooner he might have changed in time, but he was an optimist and didn't see the shadows creeping in until it was too late. His house was not a home anymore, so he left. From now on no one would tell him what to do, he was going to achieve his dreams alone and show everyone who put him down that he was worth something. No matter how long it would take, no matter how many people hated him and tried to push him aside, he was going to do it. And this empty train cart in the middle of the night was the perfect place to start his practice.

 

Over and over again Sunwoo repeated his verses, how could he have gotten them wrong the one time that mattered? He put all his anger and frustrations into the words he spat out into the silence of the night. There was no one here to listen to him anymore, no one to push him out again and again to perform. He would do it by himself, he didn't need fear as a motivator because now he had anger. So he rapped again and again until the words were all he knew. He was good, why couldn't he have done this at the time? If only they had given him one more chance, he could have proved to everyone he had what it takes. Frustrated he slumped back and took out his earphones, and pulled his hood down. Who was he kidding, even if he hadn't messed up and went back a winner, he would have been pushed out again and again to do more. All he could do now was wait and see where this train would take him.

 

Pressing play on the stereo Haknyeon stood up. There was space on the train to move freely, not like his cramped room back in the house they put him in, sharing with three other boys his age. They told him to stop dancing, to stop aspiring to do big things. How many times had he been punished for spending time practicing his moves instead of studying, how many times had they threatened to kick him out if he didn't focus on his grades? What was really the last straw before they followed through on their threat. There was no one to scold him anymore, he could dance if he wanted, so he would. He had the freedom to dance up and down the carriage, putting his all into every move. If this was going to be his stage, he would make sure not to waste it. As the music blared loudly in the silence, Haknyeon moved with passion, nothing was going to hold him back anymore.

 

The sudden sound of music coming from somewhere caught Sunwoo's attention, it was muffled but still audible. A song with a strong kick drum beat, perfect for dancing to. It wasn't anything he had on his phone, which meant it was coming from somewhere else on the train. His carriage was empty, but there was one somewhere that wasn't. Despite his desire for solitude to wallow in his pain, his curiosity to find the source of the music overcame him. Someone else was on this train going nowhere in the dead of night, and they were playing music. He had to know why, maybe they could help him.

 

He threw himself around the carriage with precision and skill, gained from practising in tight, restricted spaces. There was a certain thrill in being able to move where he wanted however he wanted, and it took over his whole body. Using the luggage racks and handrails he got to try out acrobatics and tricks he never could before. It was exhilarating and he found himself laughing into the night, here was his freedom, and no one could take it from him. This was his fresh start and he was going to exploit every second he had before the train came to a stop and he had to move on. But for now, he wouldn't think about that, Haknyeon just immersed himself in the moment with his music.

 

Sunwoo walked to the door between the carriages, that was the direction the music was coming from and he just had to see. There was something else pulling him towards the sound, it was like someone had a leash on his heart and was dragging him away from what he knew towards the unknown. He wasn't able to resist it, and so he just surged forward step by step towards whatever fate had in store.

 

Haknyeon leapt back up off the bench where he had collapsed to take a break and started moving again. This adrenaline in his veins pushed him to keep dancing and move to the beat. Then he felt a tug on his heart, and without knowing why he spun around to face the door leading to another carriage. His muscles stilled, and he lost his breath, and despite all the dancing, his heart slowed. Because there was someone on the other side of the door, and whoever they were made him feel emotions he never had before.

This was his soulmate, the one who was made for him.

Sunwoo locked eyes with the dancer in the next carriage, he was so handsome. His face was flushed with exertion and his hair was tousled and there was a feeling in his chest he couldn't name. It took over his head and his heart and all he wanted was to be next to this mysterious boy. Then it clicked.

This was his soulmate, the one who would love him unconditionally.

It was going to take more than a door to keep them apart.


	5. Three's not a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juyeon/New/Hwall

Chanhee knew from the start he had more than one soulmate. Call it intuition or a gut feeling, but he couldn't comprehend how people could only have enough room in their heart for one other. He loved so freely, giving it out to everyone because he had so much to share. Although he loved a lot, he hadn't met his soulmates yet, because there had to be a difference in how he felt for all his friends and how he would feel for someone who was fated to be with him. 

The day he saw his first soulmate was simultaneously the best and worst day of his life. It was the best because he finally had one face that he could close his eyes and picture spending his life with, and the heart-stopping experience was the best he ever felt. But it was also the worst, because his soulmate ran away from him, and his heart broke into a million tiny pieces. He cried for days, and kept returning to the spot he saw him just hoping he would find him again, but it didn't happen. So Chanhee decided to take matters into his own hands, and ask a professional. 

Juyeon advertised himself as a professional soulmate finder, "For the one who got away" was his slogan. It wasn't a very lucrative business, very few people actually lost track of their soulmate once they found them, but some people were desperate. This Chanhee kid who got in contact with him seemed that way, he had staked out the area he met his soulmate for days and even had a sketch of the other's face to use as a reference, or so he said in his emails anyway. They were about to meet for the first time, Juyeon requested he come up to the rooftop of his apartment building to keep some anonymity and stay out of the public eye. 

He didn't understand what was the big deal about having a soulmate in the first place. You could find love with any person if you try hard enough, why stop yourself from meeting people just to save yourself for "the one"? But if it meant more business for him, he wouldn't shoot people down if they truly believed this was the only way they could be happy. He stared out over the ledge of the building at the city below, the sun was just setting and everything was golden. In times like this, he truly felt at peace. 

Chanhee was a bit suspicious about the meeting place Juyeon had suggested to him, but he wasn't going to say no to someone who had promised to help him find his soulmate. He brought a flying drone his family got him for his last birthday which had a camera on the bottom. If he was going to find his mystery soulmate they were going to do it properly. When he finally reached the roof, the golden sunlight was casting a glow over the cityscape around them and it made his heart clench. But nothing compared to the burning in his chest when he first saw Juyeon.

It was the same as when he saw his first soulmate.

And while Chanhee always knew he was destined to have more than one, he hadn't expected to meet them both in such a close time frame. The ache which had settled all the way down to his bones since the first ran away was eased slightly by the sight of Juyeon standing in front of him, he was the most handsome man he had ever seen. 

Juyeon had no idea what to think when he looked up at the sound of footsteps and looked at his soulmates face. That's what the fuzziness in his head meant right? That this boy, who he assumed to be Chanhee, was his soulmate. He was so gorgeous, the childlike innocence of his features contrasted by his leather jacket and piercings. But if he and Chanhee were soulmates, then why had the other contacted him about finding one who ran away from him? And Juyeon couldn't understand how anyone could run away from someone so breathtaking in the first place. 

It took a bit of conversation, but finally Juyeon understood. Chanhee was his soulmate, but there was another out there too. Which meant that Juyeon also had a second soulmate in the city just waiting to be found. He finally knew why some people could be so desperate to find the one they lost; if the feeling of completion he had upon meeting Chanhee was ripped away from him he would be determined to find them again too. Between them they worked out a plan to find the boy, Chanhee had some useful information which might help and they would do whatever it takes.

Hwall found himself in the studio again, day after day it's the only place he could find solace. Dancing was his only way to escape the hollow feeling in his chest that threatened to beat him up and leave him as a mere shell of himself. So he threw himself into the music, moving until every muscle, every fibre of his being burned and ached and begged for him to stop. If he stopped before the point he felt like breaking, he could feel the pain clawing at his heart rising again, so he danced some more. He had met his soulmate, the one who was supposed to be made for him and love him unconditionally. And the pure joy on the boy's face was so beautiful he panicked and ran.

How could his soulmate be someone so perfect when he was so broken? There was no way he could drag him down to his low point with him, it wouldn't be fair. So he hid and just danced until his legs gave out and his mind shut down from exhaustion. That's all he was good for.

Juyeon and Chanhee sent the drone out looking, they had an idea of where to start but it would still take time, maybe even a few days. Or so they thought. But only an hour after starting they saw him. He was looking out the window of what seemed to be a large dance studio and stared straight into the camera. Chanhee only wished that he could see them too, because the feeling of completion finally returned to his heart and he wanted that for the other as well. Juyeon saw him for the first time through the drone camera, and while it wasn't enough to trigger the feeling in his chest he knew he should get from seeing his soulmate, he already knew it was him. There was a tingling on the back of his neck and the beautiful boy dressed all in black stared right back at them, and he knew that he had to find him in person.

Something had made him go over and look out the window, some powerful tugging at his heart that he couldn't fight against. From the moment Hwall saw the drone carrying a camera pointed straight at him he knew, whoever his soulmate was had found him, and was looking at him right now. His muscles were too worn out from dancing to move away, and he was so exhausted from the constant longing he felt in his chest. So he just stared, and decided to give in.

If his soulmate wanted to come find him, he would wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was inspired entirely by their debut music video. Yes I am crying ugly tears. I'm just so proud of them!!! I've been following them since the summer and the song was so good I just got the overwhelming urge to write!


End file.
